Swift Green Light
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: He's dealt with death before, but this time it hurts so much worse. Not Poetry.


**Swift Green Light**

_A flash of swift green light._

_And yet another life is cut short._

_He's dealt with death before._

_Numerous times._

_But this time it hurts worse._

_A hundred-thousand times worse._

_His heart has been ripped out._

_The string holding him together has been snipped._

_He's all alone._

_For the first time in very long._

_And it's scary._

…

The first to leave was Prongs- his first friend.

The black-haired/hazel-eyed prankster died at the hands of a vile excuse for a wizard.

The brave man died trying to protect his wife and son.

A flash of green light was all it took

…

Lily-flower had died moments later.

Shattered by the sounds of her husband's brutal murder.

She begged that her son be allowed to live; he was only a baby.

But the cruel wand just blasted her out of the way.

…

Wormtail died too, that's night.

He was told that Wormtail was murdered by the traitorous, lying bastard- _Padfoot._

Wormtail died at the hands of the Dark Lord's servant.

…

At least that's what he thought for the next decade or more.

His heart was empty.

He had lost three of his closest friends.

And the fourth?

He didn't even know who Padfoot was anymore.

He felt that he never had.

Prongs had _trusted _Padfoot.

With his wife's life.

His new-born _son's _life.

And what had he gone and done?

_Padfoot had betrayed him to the Dark Lord._

…

And then Dumbledore had contacted him.

The silver haired genius had asked him to teach at Hogwarts.

He was overcome with gratitude.

Acceptance, purpose, distractions.

That's what Hogwarts would do for him.

Like it has during his teens

Hogwarts and his friends had sustained him.

…

He met Harry for the first time, at Hogwarts.

He looked just like Prongs- the messy black hair, everything.

But his eyes were Lily-Flower's- green and sparkling.

Dementors had taken over Hogsmeade.

And Harry learnt to cast a Patronus.

A silver stag.

And the hole in his heart shrank a little bit.

…

One Hogsmeade trip later he saw a shaggy black dog.

And instinctively knew who it was.

_Padfoot._

He followed the dog, up a mountain, into a cave.

Where Padfoot transformed into Sirius.

A hollow shell of his former, handsome self.

Explanations, apologies and tears followed.

And the hole shank further.

…

It turned out that _Wormtail_ had betrayed the Potters.

And then, murdered twelve Muggles and faked his own death.

_He_ was the real slime-ball; not Padfoot.

Padfoot had escaped Azkaban.

And he said that Wormtail was still at large.

Assisting the Dark Lord's rise.

He swore that he'd help Padfoot stop the scumbag from doing that.

He swore that Sirius would meet Harry.

Godfather and Godson would be reunited.

…

And then Trelawney's second prediction came true.

The Dark Lord was reunited with his servant.

And his rise to power began.

Wormtail was gone.

…

His secret was revealed that night, that he was a werewolf.

And Dumbledore had no choice but to dismiss him.

He lay low for a while, until the next year.

When the Dark Lord rose again.

The Order of Phoenix was recalled.

And the wheels of Harry's destiny were set in motion.

…

He met the old crowd.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Sirius.

Hestia, Dedalus, Moody.

And he was introduced to the new crowd.

Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and _Tonks._

Bubblegum-pink hair.

Ever-changing eyes.

But a permanently bright aura.

He didn't realise it then.

But she would come to mean the world to him.

…

That year the Ministry began meddling in affairs beyond them.

The Umbridge hag set Dementors on Harry.

He used a Patronus in self-defence, and was called for a disciplinary hearing.

The Order of the Phoenix used Sirius' house as Headquarters.

And Sirius looked the happiest he had seen since Harry's third year.

He spent a lot of time with Tonks that year.

On patrols for the Order, guarding Harry.

And he found himself entranced by her fresh, funny presence.

…

More deaths were being reported.

The Second War was inching closer, he could feel it.

And then Severus alerted the Order that Padfoot had been taken.

Tonks, Mad-Eye and he rushed to the Ministry along with Kingsley and Arthur and the others.

Sirius wasn't there, nor was Voldemort.

But the Death Eaters were duelling Harry and his friends.

Then Sirius arrived, shocked that Harry would be foolish enough to fall into Voldemort's trap.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Sirius' cousin Bellatrix shot the Killing Curse at him.

_And in a flash of green light, Padfoot was dead._

And the slowly healing hole in his heart was wrenched open.

…

Harry retreated into a shell, but he was still like James.

Everyone felt Sirius' loss.

The handsome, laughing prankster was dead.

Gone.

He was the only Marauder left.

Voldemort seemed all the more evil.

All the more powerful.

The Order seemed to be weakening.

But Dumbledore preached love.

Even then, love was Dumbledore's most powerful weapon.

…

Love indeed did blossom.

In his case, strengthen and intensify.

His world revolved around Tonks.

She was so precious to him.

He didn't know how long he had with her, before the war or a better man snatched her away.

He thought that she deserved better than him.

Better than a poor, ageing werewolf.

But she saw none of that.

She saw a handsome, middle aged man.

Silent, strong, brave, alluring.

…

Dumbledore disappeared for long periods that year.

On clandestine trips hunting for ways to end the Dark times.

Severus still was with the Order.

At least Dumbledore seemed to think so.

But he was the only one that trusted him.

Harry fell in love, he could see it in the boy's eyes.

He looked just like James did when _he_ fell for Lily.

Funnily, the girl who stole Harry's heart was a redhead too!

Ginny Weasley.

He wished the young couple all the best in the world.

That they'd _have_ a a safe world in which to enjoy each other.

And Tonks wanted to get married.

But he didn't want her to become an outcast, marrying a _werewolf._

…

Then one evening death Eaters broke through Dumbledore's protective enchantments.

While Dumbledore had gone on one of his expeditions.

And chaos took over.

Death Eaters, werewolves, Dark Wizards- they ran amuck in Hogwarts.

That evening, Snape shot the Killing Curse at Dumbledore.

And the green light claimed another life.

…

The Wizarding community was stunned.

Their beacon of hope, of _light_ was dead.

Killed by a man he _trusted._

That summer, he married Tonks.

In a small, quiet ceremony.

He missed Padfoot and Prongs- his best friends, his _brothers._

And Lily-Flower; she had been a sister to him.

He felt guilty marrying Tonks in the middle of a war.

He couldn't give her the brilliant wedding he knew she'd always dreamt of.

But they loved each other and that's all he could ask for.

…

Harry turned seventeen, weeks after their wedding.

And once again, his heart cried for Prongs and Lily-Flower and Padfoot.

But he knew that they'd have been proud of him.

He knew that _he _was.

Bill and Fleur got married too.

But their reception, their moment of joy was cut short by the Death Eaters.

Thankfully, Harry escaped and no one was killed.

He learnt that Tonks was pregnant.

With his child.

_Their _child.

…

He was ashamed, guilty, grief-stricken.

How _could _he have gotten Tonks pregnant?

_Why_ did he marry her?

She'd never have the chance to have a happy life, a _normal_ life.

_He'd_ taken that away from her.

So he ran away.

To Harry, and offered his services.

But Harry, truly James and Lily's son turned him away.

Shaming him and accusing him of abandoning Tonks and their unborn child.

He realised, through his indignant anger, that Harry was right.

And he went back to Tonks.

She, the perfect angel that she was, took him back tearfully.

And he swore to protect her and their child.

…

_But as he stares at her lifeless body, he realises that he's failed her._

_She lies their- limp._

_Her bubblegum pink hair fading to a soft mauve._

_And that endearing clumsiness is missing._

_All he is aware of is her right hand pressed in his left._

_And tears flowing down his cheeks._

_He's finally alone._

_And he's scared._

_But then someone yells-_

"_Oi! Lupin, you werewolf scum!"_

_And he turns._

_It's Dolohov- wand raised an evil glint in his eyes._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And the last thing he is aware of is swift green light as he clutches onto Tonks' hand._

…

_Death has claimed the last Marauder._

~littlegirlgonemad~

**Author's Note: I cried while writing it and didn't have the courage to go through it for typos. **

**Please tell me what you thought in a review.**


End file.
